Second Love is your Soul Mate Love
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: AndyNina shipper. Nina is worn down and sick in bed. Andy is taking care of her. Will they figure out that they are in love with one another? Set in season 2
1. Worn Down than Orignally Thought

_Summary: This is an Andy and Nina based story. Basically every Ever wood story that I write will have Andy and Nina as the fore runners. This wonderful adult couple has been sadly unrecognized on the show and in the fan fiction category. Hopefully I can make up for that to this couple who deserves to be known and read._

_This story is told in Nina's point of view. Because her first husband Carl wasn't her soul mate and she comes to realize that Andy Brown is her soul mate and Andy is her second love. Andy's late wife Julia was Andy's soul mate but his love for Nina is also very deep and soul reaching._

_Set during second season. Right after Sam decided it was a good idea to swipe Nina's car keys while she was sleeping from being so tired. _

**PART ONE**

**WORN DOWN MORE THAN ORIGNALLY THOUGHT**

I opened my eyes to find Andy by my bedside. "Hi." I softly said. I stared deep into his eyes and saw … I don't know what I saw in them. No I know what I want to see in them but I know I never will.

"Hi." Andy said with a smile.

When Andy smiled his whole face lit up. I don't know if anyone since Julia had ever told him that. I wish I could. But it wasn't my place. "What are you doing here? In my bedroom that is." I lifted myself up slightly so I could rest on my side. I tilted my head ever so slightly.

"Sam let me in. I thought you might want to join me for a cup of morning coffee. I didn't realize that you were still asleep." Andy laughed gently. "Sam just led me up here quietly and told me to sit down and wait for you to wake up. So I did. Hope you don't mind."

"No of course not. What time is it anyway?" I couldn't break the stare that Andy and I found ourselves in.

"A little after nine." Andy replied. He leaned forward slightly.

I held my breath. I couldn't believe it. My dream is coming true. Andy is going to finally kiss me. But Andy only reached over to fluff my pillow.

"That should be more comfortable." Andy said as he finally broke the stare. He slightly nodded his head towards the pillow.

I couldn't help but obey his silent command. I laid my head on the pillow. "I should be getting up. Sam still needs to eat his breakfast."

"I sent him over to my house." Andy said. "I told him to tell Ephraim that Ephraim was to watch him till I or you came to get him. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. What time did you come over?" I asked.

"A little after seven." Andy replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I lifted my head slightly.

Andy reached over and gently pushed my forehead down. "Not so fast Nina Feeney. You my dear are going to have a nice relaxing day. Doctor's orders." He smiled as he stared into Nina's open blue eyes.

"Yes Doctor." I laughed gently as I allowed Andy to gently push my head back on the pillow. I felt the warmth of his hand on my skin. I didn't want the warmth to leave me ever. I never wanted Andy Brown's skin; any part of it to ever leave my skin. "What may I ask for this special treatment?"

"You have been looking more worn down lately. I didn't like your color or the fact that you had some serious bags underneath those beautiful blue eyes." Andy said. He couldn't believe he had said that Nina had beautiful eyes; he had never said that before. Matter of fact he couldn't recall if he had ever said Nina was beautiful. He realized his hand was still on Nina's forehead and he gently and slowly removed it.

_Did I hear him right? Did Andy Brown just say I have beautiful blue eyes? Do I need my hearing checked? Andy has never told me that I looked beautiful. Pretty yes but beautiful no._ I was glad that Andy removed his hand from my forehead. I saw that he turned slightly away so he was facing my dresser. "Thank you for your concern. How much do I owe you?"

Andy turned back to face me quickly. "You don't owe me anything Nina." He shook his head. "I don't charge for my doctoring anymore."

"Why don't you?" I finally found the courage to ask.

"Julia told me not to." Andy replied simply.

"Was that the same conversion that you two had about moving the children to Ever wood?" I asked as I flashed back to the first time I saw Andy sitting on his pouch swing and talking to Julia's spirit.

"Yes." Andy nodded slightly. "It was a rash promise I made to her; never dreaming that Julia wouldn't be here with us. I always figured once I made a larger name for myself I would make the move to Ever wood to be where Julia truly always wanted to raise her family."

I remind silent. As I always did when Andy was talking about Julia. I didn't want him to think that I didn't think the memory of Julia wasn't important. I never wanted Andy to think that. I don't feel threaten or in competition with the ghost of Julia Brown. There is no competition. How can I Margaret Nina Feeney ever compete with the amazing Julia Brown for Andy's heart? Julia had won long before I even met Andy Brown. As she should have.

I very well know that I wouldn't win Andy's heart; not even if Andy and Julia had never married. I knew that Andy would not find in me someone who he could love. Or want. How can I? I'm not beautiful, strong, confident, happy or brave as other women. I'm not as intelligent, not a great talker. I very know that I'm not great sexually. I mean the only man I have had turned out to be gay. I don't know if he always knew he was gay and was just too scared to admit to the world; so he took the easy way out and married me. Or if he never knew he was gay until he had sex with me.

I knew I couldn't compete with Julia's ghost; I wasn't by far worthy to even try. I can't even compete with Linda Abbott. I see why Andy fell hard for her. Linda was strong, extremely intelligent, extremely beautiful, and extremely brave and major ally self confident. The type of woman that Andy or any man wants in life and in his bed.

"Nina?" Andy softly said. He looked at her more closely and saw the glazed look that came into her eyes. He leaned forward and placed his hand back on her forehead. He frowned at what he felt. He ever so gently closed Nina's eyes. He pulled back and pulled out his cell phone. He called his home phone.

"Hello." Ephraim said on his end.

"Ephraim get Dinah to run my back pack over." Andy said into his phone.

"Sure dad." Ephraim said and than hung up the phone.

Dinah was soon walking into Nina's bedroom with Andy's green back pack. "Here dad. Is Nina ok?" She asked as she noticed how pale and sleeping Nina in the bed.

"Of course Nina is ok. I just think she is worn down so she is going to take some much needed rest. So looks like Sam will be our house guest for a few days." Andy said with a smile at his daughter.

"Should I pack some of Sam's things?" Dinah asked.

"Yes. Make sure you pack enough clothes for at least a week. Also make sure you pack some of Sam's favorite toys. Also tell Sam not to worry his mommy is just fine. She is just sleeping for a while." Andy said. He watched his daughter leave the room and he turned back to Nina.

Andy listened to her heart beat and checked her pulse and clicked his tongue at the rate that he noted that they were progressing. He made a mental note and turned back around to face his daughter when he heard her step back into the bedroom. "Going, back now?"

Dinah nodded. "When should I tell Ephraim to expect you back?"

"I'll call him. I want to stay and tend to Nina for a while. I want to make sure that she gets the much needed rest." He smiled. "I know Nina Feeney pretty well by now to know that the moment she awakens again; she is just going to get out of bed and run herself to the ground."

"See you dad. Tell Nina that I hope she is better soon when she wakes up." With a wave of her right hand Dinah left the bedroom and headed back next door to the Brown home.

Andy turned back to stare down at the sleeping but not a peaceful sleep Nina Feeney. He rested his hands in between his knees as he buckled himself down to watching his friend sleep.

**END PART ONE**


	2. Realization

**PART TWO**

**REALIZATION **

Ephraim opened the door and smiled at the woman on the other side. "Hello Linda." He held the door open for his father's girlfriend to enter.

"Hello Ephraim." Linda Abbott said with a smile as she stepped into the Brown home. "Is Andy here?"

Before Ephraim could answer Sam ran screaming into the living room and waved his hands and ran back out.

"I see you are watching Sam this afternoon." Linda looking towards where Sam Feeney went. She winched slightly as his scream echoed through the downstairs.

"Actually Sam is going to be staying with us for while." Ephraim said.

"Oh Nina is going out of town?" Linda asked. She didn't mean for her voice to have that happy relieved sound to it. She liked Nina Feeney, always had. But with Nina out of town for a while that would mean she didn't have to compete for Andy's attention.

Ephraim picked up the note in Linda's voice. He felt bad for this woman. She was trying to compete in already won battle. He all ready knew who had won his father's heart; besides his mother that was. "Actually Nina isn't going away."

"Oh." Linda's face fell silently. But than she looked worried. "Is there anything going on?"

"Nina is sick. She is more worn down than Dad originally thought. When he went over to Nina's for a morning cup of coffee; Sam let him in and led dad up to Nina's room. Dad saw how pale and worn down Nina truly was and sent Sam over here for breakfeast." Ephraim explained. "Dad called and asked for Dinah to run his back pack over there and when Dinah got over there she said that Nina was sleeping but not peacefully. He told her that Sam would be staying with us for a while."

Sam came running back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on to the cartoon network channel.

"Dad is still over there." Ephraim said quietly.

"Well I'll go and see if I can be of assistance than." Linda said turning back to the door and opening it. "It was good to see you again Sam." She said turning around to face the living room.

"What are you doing here Doctor Abbott?" Sam asked suddenly as he turned around on the couch and leaned forward.

"I came to see Doctor Brown." Linda said with a smile.

"He's with my mommy." Sam said. "Mommy is sick so Doctor Brown is taking care of her. "

"That's nice of him." Linda nodded. "Sam, would you mind I looked in on your mother also? She's my friend also."

Sam thought seriously …. Well as seriously as his hyper active six year old mind could. "Sure." He smiled and than turned back to the TV.

"Just go on in. Nina's room is up the stairs and down the hall to the left." Ephraim said. "Dad called a little while ago and he reported that Nina was still asleep. So when you go over there be a little quiet than normal."

"Well do. Thanks Ephraim." Linda nodded her head and turned and left the Brown home. She closed the door behind her and walked down the stair case and walked over to Nina's home. She opened the kitchen door and shut it. She looked around Nina's kitchen and felt very uneasy being in there. She hadn't spent that much time in Nina Feeney's home when invited so not only was she uneasy being in the kitchen without Nina; she just felt over all uncomfortable being in Nina's home.

Linda shrugged off her nerves and walked to hallway that led to the stair case. She mounted the staircase and walked down the hall way to the master bedroom. She stopped at the open door way to the bedroom. What she saw shocked her top the core. Well truthfully what she saw didn't shock her to the core; it didn't shock her at all. It just confirmed what she had always known from the first time she saw Andy and Nina together.

Andy had his head next to Nina's on her pillow and his eyes were closed and he had his right arm around Nina's waist. Linda slowly and softly backed away from the doorway and made her way back downstairs and she existed the house from in which she came in. She walked to her car and with one last look at Nina Feeney's house she got in her car and drove away.

** ABBOTT CLINIC **

Linda walked into the Abbott family clinic and passed her brother's young female nurse without just a slight nod and went into her office. She closed the door behind her and went and sat down behind desk she placed her hands on her desk and lifted her hands so that only her elbows rested on the desk. She bowed her head and touched her head to her waists and she closed her eyes.

Knock Knock

Linda lifted her head slightly. "Come in." She said; not in her usual cheerful voice but in a tired out voice.

Harold opened the door and poked his head in. "Why so glum sis?" He said opening the door wider. He walked into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Did you know that Nina is sick?" Linda sat up in her chair and looked up into her older brother's face

"I know that Nina has been run down lately. I have noticed it when she brought Sam in for his flu shot." Harold sat down across his younger sister's desk "I know that she is working double shifts at Mama Jo's and took another job." His face scrunched up. "Telemarketing I believe is what she told me."

Linda nodded. "Yes she has been working herself to the bone so she could take care of Sam on her own. Now that Carl is no longer in the picture."

Harold frowned. "I hate it that Carl cheated on Nina." He shook his head. "I know that I don't know Nina all that well. In the past she was my patient and I don't tend to socialize with my patients."

"Your poor patients you mean." Linda said the truth ring out in her voice.

"I fully admit that I don't socialize with my poor patients. But that wasn't why I never socialized with Nina in the past. I never wanted to be in Carl's company. I never liked Carl Feeney. I always thought Nina could do much better for herself." Harold said.

"For the past few years Carl hadn't been in the picture much. You could have been in Nina's company without worry." Linda frowned at her brother. "The truth is Harry is that you are still the same little snob that you were as a little boy."

"I fully admit I'm a snob Linda. Everyone in Ever wood knows that I Doctor Harold Abbott am a total snob." Harold sat straight in his chair. "But I'm not the discussion topic; Nina Feeney is the discussion topic."

Linda sighed deeply. "You are right Harry."

"Now ever since Nina won soul custody of Sam I thought she cut her hours at Mama's Jo's and I thought she quite telemarketing. Sides with Andy back in her life 24/7 she has some one to watch Sam so she can take the time off so she could pamper herself."

"No. Ever since the custody hearing Nina began to work even harder than before to make enough money to support Sam." Linda said. "Andy tried to make her slow down and even offered her money. But you know how prideful Nina is. She wouldn't accept his money. She feels like she has to pay him back for him footing the lawyer bills." She shook her head and looked down at her desk. She brought her face up. "She's well bad Harry. If she keeps up the pace that she is on right now; Nina won't live to see Sam grow up and get married."

"Where is she now?" Harold asked.

"Home. Andy is with her. I don't believe that Andy will leave her side until she is better." Linda said. "Andy is going to be stubborn on this. He isn't going to let her go on the way she is."

"Nina doesn't stand a chance going up against Andy." Harold said with relief. "If there is anyone Nina will listen to; it is Andy Brown. Only Andy can save Nina from herself now." He stood to his feet and went back to the door. "Don't worry sis. Nina will be around for a long time." He left the door.

"Yes with Andy always by her side hovering like a …." Linda couldn't even finish the sentence. Because if she did than she knew that she would have to face heartache. And quite frankly she wasn't strong enough to face it yet.

**END PART TWO**


	3. Private Reality Thoughts

**PART THREE**

**PRIVATE REALITY THOUGHTS **

Andy awoke slowly to the feel of Nina's restlessly movements. He sat up slowly as he saw the sweat roll of Nina's forehead in droplets. He slowly allowed his hand to run across Nina's waist as he gently removed it. "Oh Nina." He murmured softly as he put his hand against her forehead. He could tell by the glance that her fever had arisen at an alarming rate.

His cell ranged. He quickly grabbed it and flicked it open. "Hello."

"When are you coming home dad?" Ephraim said into the phone.

"I won't be home for a while. Nina's fever went up." Andy said as he watched Nina toss and turn. "If I can't get her fever down than I have to check her into the hospital."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ephraim said.

"Don't tell Sam. Just let him know that his mommy is still resting and that she'll be up and about soon." Andy said. "Son, you may have to keep the home front going till to mower. If you need help; I'll be here. Or call Edna and Herb. Also the Abbotts."

"Sure dad. Hope Nina will be all right soon." Ephraim said into the phone.

"Thanks son." Andy said and after they said good bye he hung up the phone. He slowly got to his feet and walked down the stair case and went into the kitchen. He rubbed his forehead as he looked down at his prescription pad and began to write what he needed. He pulled out his cell phone and called Edna.

"Edna. It's Andy. I need you to come by Nina's and pick up a prescription for me. Thanks Edna." Andy shut his cell phone and waited for his friend and his nurse to arrive.

He went over to the refrigerator and opened it and frowned at what he found inside. He went over to the counter where Nina kept her pad of paper. He picked up the pencil and began to write.

KNOCK KNOCK

Andy walked to the door and opened it to find Edna's stiff military face. "Thanks for getting here so quickly Edna."

"Not a problem Andy. It's my mission to come when I am called." Edna nodded.

"Here are the prescriptions that I need." Andy handed the slips of paper to Edna. "Oh and if it's not too much trouble can you get these items while you wait for the prescriptions to be filled?" He handed over the two page list that he had made.

"Of course." Edna looked at the paper and saw that Andy had written everything that a person would need to fill their refrigerator and cupboards for a month. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Oh and Edna here's the money." Andy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Edna a few crisp hundred dollar bills. "Please don't tell anyone that it's for Nina."

"Of course not Andy. I would never dream of it." Edna said taking the money from Andy's hands. She stuffed it in her jacket pocket. "How bad is she?"

"Just get back as soon as you can." Andy said.

With a tight nod of her head Edna turned and marched away.

**IN TOWN**

Linda saw her mother go into the pharmacy as she stepped out of the office. She knew that her mother was running an errand for Andy. She very well knew that Nina was worse than Ephraim had told her that morning. Linda walked towards the pharmacy just as Edna existed. "Hey mom." She called out in a false cheerful voice.

"Linda." Edna turned and smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad to see you. I need your assistants."

"Anything mom." Linda said walking with her mother.

Edna stopped and turned to her daughter. She took out the two page list that Andy had complied. "You take one page." She handed her daughter one page of the list. She pulled out the pile of crisp hundred dollar bills. "Here's the money you will need. Just tell the checker that you are planning a family dinner of something."

"Of course mom." Linda knew insistently that the food was for Nina and that the money was Andy's. She also knew that Andy would never tell Nina that he had paid for her groceries. She walked ahead of her mother into the grocery store and with determined steps she quickly found everything on her half of the list and quickly went though checkout. She just smiled politely and just said that she had to fill up her home for the month was all. She wheeled her basket out of the store and waited for her mother.

Edna came out of the store a few minutes later with a grim face. "Damn, that checker is going to talk. I just hope that the town doesn't figure out that this is for Nina." She softly said as she and Linda wheeled their carts to Edna's car. After loading everything into the back seat she turned back to Linda. "Well I need to get back the pharmacy. The prescriptions should be ready now." She walked towards the pharmacy but stopped short. "Shit. The town is going to put two and two together. Once the damn pharmacist tells someone that I went to pick up Nina's prescriptions."

"Don't worry mom. Everyone in town will just think that Nina gave us the list and money to do her grocery shopping for her. Sides no one would say anything to Nina about the weirdness. Most of the people know how hard Nina Feeney has been working since Carl left her; so she could keep Sam." Linda said with confidence. She had just been back in town for short while; but she had heard people talk about Nina Feeney and not that many people would wish Nina ill in the world.

Linda had known Nina her entire life. How could she not when she had grown up in Ever wood the same time that Nina had. Linda was never friends with Nina in their child hood; why should she have been. It wasn't because Linda's family was rich while Nina's family was in the middle of middle class. It was because Linda was outgoing and total confident in herself; while Nina wasn't into being the most popular girl in town and was not confident in herself. Linda was self assured in herself while Nina was not.

Linda was some what surprised when in high school all the boys flocked to Nina's side. She knew what they saw and everyone _else _in Nina; but she knew that Nina didn't see that image in herself. Linda knew that although Nina and Carl were perfect on paper for one another; that neither one of them were in love with each other; the love that you would die for one another. Carl was the safety that Nina needed in her life so Nina had chosen Carl over all the other boys who would have been better for her.

Linda had never really thought about Nina in her life; until she came back to Ever wood and started seeing Andy Brown. Andy so happened to be living next door to Nina. When Linda saw Nina once again after all the years she was shocked to see that Nina had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Nina still had major self assurance and self esteem problems. But Linda knew when she saw Andy and Nina together that she had some real competition for Andy. She was prepared to fight for a place in Andy's heart but it shocked her that Nina didn't even fight. Nina just stepped aside.

Linda knew that Nina was separated from her husband; Carl Feeney; so really Nina wasn't in the running to be with Andy. But Linda knew enough about the world that wouldn't stop most women. So she was prepared to throw Carl's name in Nina's face repeating. But she came to realize that Nina wasn't even ready to fall in love again. Or admit to herself that she was in love. Not when she was dealing with the fact that her husband was gay. Linda felt horrible for her thoughts on Nina Feeney and realized that she, Linda, was not in the position to win Andy from Nina anyways. Not with her HIV status.

Linda had finally decided to enjoy her time with Andy for as long as she had it. Because she knew that the real ship would end. It would have to end because there was truly no future for them. Linda shook herself out of her thoughts as her mother came towards her once again.

"Well I'm off." Edna said. She got into her car.

"See you mom." Linda shut the door and watched as her mother started up the car and drove off.

**END PART THREE**


End file.
